


Mushrooms

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/1,8-Dihydroxynaphthalene, slight Sam/Jack. Sam gets to know the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushrooms

This was a bad idea, she knew that. There was something about the Mayor of P3M-M94, Melanin, that Sam was intensely attracted too though. She couldn’t quite remember his whole name, 1,8-Dihydroxynaphthalene insisted they called him Di, but his waist was perfect and, despite working topless in the fungi field with the rest of his town, his skin was soft under her hands.

His lips were too.

The entire planet had an orange tinge to it from the hot sun and the way the light was filtered through the atmosphere. The grass was a dry dark yellow colour, the locals all had skin that was a different shade of tan and brown, dark eyes and lots of thick dark hair. Di, had long dark dreadlocks tied back with orange rags that matched the frayed dirty orange coloured trousers he worked in, his matching waistcoat vest having been discarded long before midday much to Sam’s delight.

They had been talking about the fungi that grew on the planet and the Goa’uld, sitting on the ground in the fungi fields, the little purple mushrooms creating a surreal scene on the horizon. Purple dots on a yellow and orange background.

This was a bad idea. His hand on her hip, letting him push her back onto the soft ground. She was sure he had mentioned a wife and a kid, more long incomprehensible names. Biology wasn’t her strong point, and right now it wasn’t quite important because she quickly forgetting how to pronounce her own name.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have eaten the mushroom he had offered her while reeling off the list of the uses for their crops. The System Lords had fought bitterly over the planet, almost destroying the town in the process. Not only was the fungi rich in vitamins but it made for good medicines too. Antibiotics, antidepressants, analgesics, aphrodisiacs. She’d already eaten a good sized mushroom when he’d mentioned the last one, smiling at her, dark eyes watching her carefully.

She really wanted to blame the mushrooms but she had a feeling that there was more to it than that, more to him. She felt like a ghost next to the local population, with her pale skin and blonde hair, but Di wasn’t put off, only spurred on further when he found so much white skin under her desert camo shirt.

“Really bad idea.” She mumbled against his lips.

“Maybe.” His voice was as deep and dark as his eyes and complexion and it scared her a little, but it filled her further with common sense, pushing him away before one of her team came over the little brow they were hidden behind.

Or his wife.

*****

Which didn’t really explain why she ended up climbing out his bedroom window with her boots under arm as dawn broke into an orange burst of light.

She remembered his wife’s name now, 5,6-indolequinone-2-carboxylic acid. She had no idea what she looked like, only what she sounded like, coming home and calling out for Di, with their son 5,6-dihydroxyindole-2-carboxylic acid in tow, calling out for daddy.

She was pretty sure she should’ve felt more guilt than she did, but mostly she felt satisfied and a little sore. She didn’t care much about being caught by Di’s wife, or him being caught with her. She was more concerned about being caught by her team. She didn’t want to face lectures from Daniel, that look from Teal’c which said, “I respect your decisions but that was a really bad idea Samantha Carter.” And Jack’s disappointment. Or reprimand. Or hurt. Or however he decided to deal with her and his feelings. He was unpredictable with them and she really didn’t want to deal with him full stop. She just want to slink back to the room the Melanin had given her, and pretend to get up like she had slept there all night.

Then she could go home and think about what she had done and try and figure out why she didn’t feel guilty and why she couldn’t stop smiling.

Though that was obvious.

She was making a bigger deal of it than she needed to. She had had a few one night stands, just none of them had been aliens before. And who was to say that all of them had been single. The ring mark in Tom’s tan could’ve meant he was recently divorced or cheating on his wife but the sex had made her forget about it.

No the job had made her forget. Coming into the mountain the next day having to save the world did that to sex. Made it seem unimportant and not nearly good enough to keep her going.

But this was the job. 1,8-Dihydroxynaphthalene was an alien and they were going to set up trade relations with his people and she’d had sex on the job.

Mixing the two never went well for her. She could real off a list, but then, Martouf, Narim, Orlin, she was emotionally involved with them, Di was just attractive.

Really, really attractive.

“Up and about already Carter?” His voice made her drop the boots to he floor. Her eyes immediately went to Di’s house but he didn’t seem to notice. She smiled and retrieved her boots with a little fumbling.

“Uh, yes Sir.”

“Everything okay?” She resisted the urge to stretch out right there and then, her thighs feeling the burn a little more than she had excepted them too. It had been a while.

“Yes sir.” He nodded and walked past her into the centre. She sighed with relief and sat on the floor to put her boots on, realising that he hadn’t even asked why she was walking around the village, at dawn, with no boots on.


End file.
